This invention relates to a washing aid in the form of a sponge.
Sponges, either synthetic or natural, are used in washing either the person, many household uses and industrially. Sponges are used because of their ability to retain water and their flexibility which allows a vigorous but resilient scrubbing action.
However they can become rapidly soiled as they absorb grease and dirt with the water and they can rapidly wear.